Harry Potter and the Atlantian Prophesy
by Jasophelythian
Summary: AU 5th year. Updated, finally! chapter 3 Explorations is up, the tittle says what it's about, for the summary go the the prologue
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I own my own characters, spells and plot, if u wish to use any of these in your stories feel free to use them but please let me know of your story so I can read it.

Summary: Harry Potter learns his true heritage, something not even the great Dumbledore knows. He trains, and becomes strong enough to protect not only his world but much more. H/H

Atlantis – June 29th, 1995 - 4:38pm

"It has begun, the Prophesies have been fulfilled, now it all depends on him." Said a deep voice that belonged to what at first sight one would say was a man, 6 feet tall and well built, he also had straight long black hair that reached to the small of his back, but that was where the similarities ended for this man was not a man, he wasn't human, and he never had been, the most noticeable differences were that his ears were cat ears and they stood on the top of his head, and he also had a tail, though it could not be seen, since it was covered by the cloak he was wearing. His eyes were cat eyes with red irises, while the eye was golden instead of white. The eyes also glowed with a golden light. And his hands did not end in nails, but claws.

"Harry Potter, could he be capable of defeating him, even if he is our descendant, we are thousands of generations removed from him, would he still have our powers?" Asked his companion, she was a woman of 5'4 tall, long straight golden hair, brown eyes with golden irises and a golden glow. She looked liked a normal human except that she had the pointy ears and paleness of the skin that distinguished those of high elf blood, which she was, but she was the last of her kind. In fact if it wasn't for her ears she could have easily been mistakable for a veela for her beauty.

"My dear Marielle, you and I are both unique and he is our descendant and our line which has intermarried with humans, since our son, have always been marked by being strong wizards, and he has already shown powers far beyond his years." The man responded with clear amusement in his voice.

"Then I think it is time for us to go back to the world we left 10 millennia ago when the great war destroyed our species."

"Yes, I say we visit another of our descendants."

----------------

Hogwarts, Headmasters Office - June 29th, 1995 – 4:45pm

"Albus, the Dark Lord is still angry about Potter's escape last week, and the loss of a loyal servant." Spoke Severus Snape, who had been spying for the Order of the Phoenix. But as Dumbledore was about to respond, they noticed white smoke appearing in the office and then from the smoke appeared two people. Because of the plain shock of seeing someone appear in this way and further more because of the person's looks, neither Dumbledore nor Snape reacted.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore never thought I'd see the day you were caught by surprise, ah, Severus Ignatius Snape you and I will have a long talk about the treatment of a certain student of yours, but for now more important things are on hand." Said the man that appeared.

"I'm afraid that you have us at a disadvantage, since I do not know who you are." Answered Dumbledore.

"Forgive me my rudeness; I'm Jasophelythian Rendarak Draconiaz-Arqan and my companion is Marielle Cassandra Rendarak, my wife for many years now" he answered with clear amusement at the last part.

"We have come here because of Harry Potter; he is our descendant about ten thousand years removed or more."

--------

That's it for the prologue, please review, and anyone who wants to beta please send me an email. Next chapter things are explained and Harry makes an appearance.


	2. Disappearances

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I own my own characters, spells and plot, if u wish to use any of these in your stories feel free to use them but please let me know of your story so I can read it.

Summary: Harry Potter learns his true heritage, something not even the great Dumbledore knows. He trains, and becomes strong enough to protect not only his world but much more. H/H

Chapter 1: Disappearances

Little Whinging – July 30th, 1995 – 9:30pm

            It was a normal summer night or as normal as it can get when it had been raining for 4 straight days, in a very normal neighborhood; this neighborhood was called Privet Drive, and in 4 Privet Drive lived a very normal family, as the head of the house Vernon Dursley would tell you, he and his family were perfectly normal and predictable people and proud of it. But in this house also lived a fourth resident, he had green emerald eyes, black, permanently messy hair and if u were to guess his age one would say he was 12, but he was in fact almost 15, but that was the most normal thing about this boy, because this boy was a wizard, and even as a wizard he wasn't normal for u see, he had survived the killing curse, when he was a mere baby and destroyed the power of the most powerful evil wizard in history, but it didn't stop there, for when he was 11 he fought this wizard again and defeated him, when he was 12 he fought the memory of the wizard and defeated him for the 3rd time, and when he was 14, less than a month ago he had fought him again after forcefully participating in his rebirth and escaped alive. But now he wasn't bothered by the rain outside, in fact he felt the rain was comforting because it was as uncontrolled as his thoughts and emotions at the time.

            Harry Potter had 3 main thoughts at the time; Cedric's death during the third task; the rebirth of Voldemort; and lastly and the one he spent more time thinking about was, Hermione Granger, his best friend for 4 years, his crush for as long as he could remember; no, not crush, he loved her and he had always loved her, he just hadn't realized it. He did not know when he first realized he was in love with her. Maybe it had been when she kissed him on the cheek at the end of fourth year in the train station, or maybe it had been when he first saw her at the ball, or maybe it had been in third year when she helped him rescue Sirius, or perhaps in second year when he she had run into his hands after being revived, or when for the first and only time she was not with him when facing danger, or before when he had first seen her petrified, or even before in first year when she had gone with him until almost the moment he faced Voldemort for the second time in his life, or perhaps it had simply been when she had defended him from McGonagall after he had saved her from the Mountain Troll. The only thing he knew was that unlike his other best friend Ron Wesley he had always known Hermione was a girl, and that she was the most important person to him even before the second task and that the only reason he had not asked her to the ball and pretended to like Cho was because he knew Ron had feelings for her and was giving him a chance to ask her out. But know he couldn't help but think that Hermione might have feelings for him.

            Harry was sitting on his window sill with his eyes glowing, though he did not notice, nor did he know that he was in fact the one that was causing the storm. This had been the same place he had occupied for the last 30 days only leaving to use the bathroom and eat. And so he went on thinking about his three thoughts, completely oblivious to what he was doing unintentionally.

London – July 30th, 1995 – 10:34pm

            Hermione Granger could not sleep, how could she when she knew her best friend, who also happened to be the boy she had fallen in love with since he had saved her from the troll in first year, was suffering. But that wasn't it alone because during the past month she had been hearing someone else's thoughts and emotions in her head. In fact, she was quite sure that they belonged to Harry. She could feel his power and his pain and wished that there was something she could do for him.

Little Whinging – July 30th, 1995 – 11:59pm

            Harry Potter was still sitting on the windowsill of his room without a thought to the time. But when the clock struck midnight pain erupted from every pore in his body, pain worse than a hundred cruciatus curses, a loud howl of pain escaped from his mouth as a golden glow surrounded him. By the time the Dursley's reached the room Harry Potter was gone, and his positions had also disappeared.

London – July 30th, 1995 – 12:00am

            Hermione Granger woke up hearing a scream of pain like non she had ever heard before, but this scream was in her head and before she had realized it a golden glow surrounded her and with pain like she had never felt before she disappeared before having any chance to scream.


	3. Atlantis

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I own my own characters, spells and plot, if u wish to use any of these in your stories feel free to use them but please let me know of your story so I can read it.

Summary: Harry Potter learns his true heritage, something not even the great Dumbledore knows. He trains, and becomes strong enough to protect not only his world but much more. H/H

Chapter 2: Atlantis

Atlantis – 4th cycle of the 8th turn of the year 5,346,007AT (23,456,821,072 BC) – 1/8th after the 11th hour

            Harry and Hermione found themselves in the middle of a forest with trees that they had never seen before, some looked normal enough except the shapes they had, yet other trees had metal streaks within them or leaves made of gold, silver, and other precious metals. Other trees had fruits they had never seen, including some that had many kinds of fruits. Out of all of the trees Hermione recognized one, it was a large tree at least 40 feet in diameter and guessing she would say it could reach over 2km high, even if her logical side said this was impossible, this tree had a silverish-brown bark with golden pulsing veins that seemed to glow from within the tree, it's fruit was silver-white and seemed to glow from within. It was the legendary Tree of Life, but it was impossible since it was only a legend and here she could see at least 100 of them. The sky was unlike any they had ever seem, for it was daytime yet the sun was not what they saw, what they say resembled a cat eye, there was an elongated, they assumed it was a star, in the middle surrounded by a circle like star. Aside from that the sky was blue violet and the clouds gold and silver.

            "Mione, where are we?" Harry asked her, not realizing that she had not been with him before they had arrived in this place. In truth he wasn't surprised that he had somehow ended up somewhere else without doing anything, he was too used to it, but he was in awe of his surroundings.

            "Huh? Oh, Harry!" She stopped her answer, jumped on him and after nearly chocking him to death finished "Didn't see u there…..I was at home and I assume u where with the Dursley's…did u do anything?"

            "No, I was sitting and there was this storm outside next thing I remember is a lot of pain and after that I was here." He replied while trying to remember what had happened.

            "I believe I can help u there." Replied a deep voice behind them, Harry and Hermione turned around to face what at first sight one would say was a man, 6 feet tall and well built, he also had straight long black hair that reached the small of his back, but that was where the similarities ended, for this man was not a man, he wasn't even human, and he never had been, the most noticeable differences were that his ears were cat-ears and they stood on the top of his head, and he also had a tail, though it could not be seen, since it was covered by the cloak he was wearing. His eyes were cat eyes with red irises, while the eye was golden instead of white. They also glowed with a golden light. And his fingers did not end in nails, but claws.

            "Um…who are u?" Asked Harry since Hermione still had not recovered from the sight, but Harry found it much easier to talk to this man, whose presence that would put Albus Dumbledore to shame, than to the 20 foot tall spider Aragog.

            "My name? It has been a long time since I have used it. Jasophelythian Rendarak Draconiaz-Arqan, son of Ereshar, Final ruler of Arqa. Call me Jasoph. And you are Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger." Jasoph replied.

            "How did you know our names? And where are we? And why are we here?" Hermione asked, finally out of her shock.

            "Those questions I can answer in part but not completely. As for where you are, you are in Atlantis, as for who you are I was expecting Harry as for knowing your name, you are the only girl close enough to him to be brought here with him." He answered knowing full well that he was going to have to answer a lot more questions from Hermione. But he was prepared he had known this day was coming for over 5 million years, since before Arqa was lost. In a time where he had met both of them for the first time, but for their third time meeting him. He knew his answer to Hermione had been a giant twist of the truth, but that would be something they would have to find out later, and they did.

            "Whyarewehere?AndIthoughtAtlantishadbeendestroyed,sunk,andwhat'swiththesky?Andtheforest?AndwhyjustmeantnotRon?" Hermione once again asked much faster and almost unintelligibly. Holding a laugh back and thinking '_doesn't change a bit, that one, not in all the years'_ answered:

            "You are here because Harry is my descendant, but quite removed, there are a lot of generations between us. He is here to be trained in the ancient…" A smile grew on his face at this understatement. "…magic's of Dragons and Arqans both species of which I am the last descendant, the last were killed some time ago with the destruction of Arqa and its stars Dregnaz and Cathor after a war that lasted quite a few millenniums." '_No need to tell them that I destroyed the planet in the hopes of saving the universe from the evil unleashed there after warring for so long' _"And I do not know what happens to Atlantis in your time since we are in what to u is ancient past, so ancient that your star, Sol I believe, has not yet been borne. The sky you are seeing is the stars Dregnaz and Cathor, or Cathogaz as they are known together. Dregnaz is the outer ring and Cathor is the inner oval. It was a star system unique in this universe, non other was like it, this one was where life first began in the universe, though the Dragons existed first, they where borne with the universe. The forest is 15,000 square kilometers, almost every species of plant and animal life of Arqa is found here, those not found, we have the DNA sequences in our databases. The forest is surrounded by a 1000km wide half sphere of water. In other words the ground where we are standing and the whole forest is free floating on a 40km deep half sphere, this whole forest area covers 32000square km and is a perfect sphere in the center of Atlantis. And why just u and not your other friend, well… the only explanation I can come up with is that u are the closest person to Harry." '_Now for Harry's questions.'_

            "How big is Atlantis? And what is Atlantis, because u said that Sol does not yet exist and yet here we are in Atlantis, so what year is it?" Harry asked after thinking for a bit. Hermione was still trying to process what she had heard; Jasoph just smiled at the question because he knew what he said now would confuse them even more.

            "Atlantis is an oval 2000 km long and 200km wide on the outside, on the inside it is 500000km long and 50000km wide, it is an Intergalactic Spaceship and we are in the year 5,346,007AA (After Arqa), in other words that many years have passed since it's destruction. Approximately 23.5 billion years before your time, and we are at some point in space which you u would not understand if I tried to explain." He answered and laughed inwardly at their looks of utter shock and disbelieve.

            "Now before we start our training, I will inform you will spend here a lot of time, in all that time u will not age, but your bodies might change to accommodate the power both magical and physical. By the time we are done you will have perfect memory, not to mention a knowledge of spells far beyond any human…oh and feel free to use magic; I guarantee your ministry won't notice. Any other questions?"

            "How long will our training last and how do you know the Ministry won't notice?" Hermione asked.

            "Well that's a good question" Jasoph answered her in a mock thoughtful tone. "Since we have over 23 billion years to train you 2, we'll take this slow, and the ministry won't notice because it does not exist. But for now I suggest I take you to your rooms so u can rest for the rest of the day, and tomorrow I'll begin showing you the ship."

A/N There it is. Next time we will see the ship, and start the training. Please R/R.


	4. Explorations

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, Ha, as if I could ever write something with so little blood in it.

Chapter 3: Explorations

Atlantis – 4th cycle of the 8th turn of the year 5,346,007AT (23,456,821,072 BC) – 1/2th after the 15th hour

            After a few hours of showing Harry and Hermione the forest and some of the animals that lived in it, he took them out via fading which he said was something like the apparition they knew. He took them to their room which was actually a large common room bigger than Gryffindor tower's made out of marble and decorated with pictures, sights and artifacts whose use they did not know, it had 2 doors besides the entrance that led to exact rooms with their own bathrooms.

            During the next few weeks Harry and Hermione explored Atlantis using what they decided to call a GPS after not being able to pronounce the name Jasoph gave it. Harry was most amazed by the dueling chamber which in actuality was not really a room but an entire created universe created for the purpose of experimental magic, they learned that in this room the biggest recorded spell was done by someone by the name of Mage Godric Ashton Wulfric Harrison Potter Gryffindor in the year 276,543 of the 32nd Age of the Terran Empire or -23AT (After Terra). This caught them by surprise because they recognized the name of Godric Gryffindor even if not the rest and could clearly see the Potter there. They decided to ask Jasoph about this later and went on their way of exploring Atlantis. The other thing that greatly impressed them not to mention awe and leave Hermione speechless was when they found the library a few weeks later.

            The library was a simple door marked by the word "slurashfriknewishls" which Hermione had had Jasoph write for her so she could recognize it after he had persisted avoided telling her where it was. When they saw the door and the doors close to it they knew it must have been very small, and Hermione was very disappointed, but none the less she opened the door. What she saw on the other side amazed her no end, they where on top of a balcony and what they saw was aisles upon isles of books reaching from a bottom they could not see to a ceiling they could not see, none of the limits where visible to them.

            "Think that's amazing? What you are seeing is a small portion of the library. Like Atlantis this library is a sphere, but unlike Atlantis this library is roughly the size of the star u call Sol. Contained within are billions upon billions of years of history, science, magic and everything else of 436 species, the biggest sections being that of the Drakons, Elves and Arqans not to mention that roughly half a million of the books in the Arqan and Drakons section where written by me, and about 2.5 million books in the Draconiaz-Arqan section, basically all the books in that section were written by me, being that I'm the first and only of that species, though you Harry, could be considered a full Draconiaz-Arqan due to your power and your DNA '_No need to mention that u are far stronger than me, like u demonstrated over 5 million years ago, for me anyway, that's a few billion in your future.'_ And Hermione too, though I cannot say from where for her blood has always been human, and non magical human at that."

            Hermione was amazed at this declaration of her power, but even that could not stop her from wanting to read the whole library. But since she had such a long time she decided that she could keep up with exploring Atlantis. For 2 more months they explored the relevant sections of Atlantis, only finding one thing that completely took their attention, and that was the Prophesy room it was a giant room, but by then, they weren't too surprised and it was one of the smallest knowledge rooms they'd seen, they had found 5 more libraries in that time, but non nowhere near as big as the original one, this one range from the smallest, which was roughly 3 times the size of Hogwarts Castle, to the biggest that was a bit bigger than Australia. What amazed them in this room was another small room within made out of some type of metal they could not recognize but had seen before that looked as if gold and platinum had been melted together and then let dry, only it appeared to be liquid, only that had learned that it was neither liquid nor solid, that it's matter could not be defined by human standards, the closest thing was calling it pure energy, but energy was still another type of matter; but in this small room there was only one thing a small dais made of the same material, called Lurion, and on it was a book, the book was opened, but they could not read it, since they could not go in the room for a reason unknown to them, the only thing they saw to identify what was in the room was a label made with great detail written in Drakonis proclaiming Atlantian Prophesies. To the side of the door was also written not in the same language but in Latin:

Solus iste quae esse dictus

Solus iste quae esse deligo

Solus Deligo Unus

Solus intro

Solus Necessarius

            It said "Only he who is spoken, Only he who is chosen, Only the Chosen One, Only enter, Only if necessary." They knew Latin was used here, it was the language taught to the Drakons by those from before the universe. For the Drakons and the Arqans were the first species to be born of this universe, and both were taught by the Atlantians, they who came in ships older then the universe itself, none knew from where, and then disappeared the same way they came, leaving Atlantis as the only proof of their existence and Atlantis was found by the Drakons in one of their excavations for their ancient cities, they spent millenniums fixing it and used it to establish contact with other species until their war with the Arqans, at which time the remaining heir of the Royal Drakonic Line took control of the ship and left Terra after it had been destroyed.

            After that Jasoph began their Physical training 10 times a week, in other words everyday for 10 hours the other 32 they could do with as they liked, by then they had grown accustomed to the pace of things. Everything was done more calmly and relaxed, and yet the rate of progress in technology and magic could be seen in a matter of weeks. But most amazing of all was that they only sentient beings in the ship where elves, only Jasoph, Harry and Hermione where not elves, when they asked Jasoph about this, he said he had taken them from their home planet which had been engulfed in a civil war that had ended with the destruction of the planet after centuries of combat, they where a band that did not which to fight, but only live in harmony with nature. They learned that the plants and animals spanned billions of years as well as many different planets, but the elves made sure that whenever they added something to the forest it would not damage the ecosystem, if it was possible, they would either expand the forest or not bring it and only copy its DNA code or its equivalent. For years they trained in different types of magic and different non-magical combats as well as magical combats, they learned history and technology, they visited planets and made contact with other species, but most notable of all was when Harry and Hermione got together after having spent 1 local month (5 Earth months). When they learned to read time by their standards they were amazed, because everything was far older than they had thought, for the Atlantis ran by Terran time reckoning with 1 year was roughly the equivalent of 20 Earth years.

AN- Sorry for the long wait, but I'm preparing to move since I'll be hoping across a sea, an ocean a lot of land and a mountain range for closely 4thousand miles (I'm quite sure it's more since it's a 13 hour flight, but don't feel like calculating, to where I'll be living with my soon to be wife, while we finish our studies, in the great land of USA continental where we won't get asked "What currency do you use here? because we were only given American dollars when we exchanged" Rather annoying especially when there are so many US flags around that tourist should get a clue and realize that we are part of the United States, and that we are not a bunch of Indians running around naked…….then again the crazy old hag from around the corner might be doing it again, ahh, how lucky I am to have never witnessed it, like my not so fortunate brother who shall be scarred for life, but then again I cannot blame him, I would be too, if I had seen that, and I have done weird shit in my times (and yes I am still in that time, might account to the fact that a swam in a lake that had alligators….then again THERE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ALLIGATORS IN PUERTO RICO…nor monkeys, nor poisonous snakes nor lions in the middle of the island….ah yes, may our zookeepers rot in hell for their poor job and for having released such friendly animals into our wilds…..monkeys are cute you say? Have u seen a monkey that rivals u in size when you're 6 feet tall, but not only that, there is one of u and 60 of them, even with my trusty Támashiihá, my katana, I did not feel with the odds on my side, I'm only glad they're "friendly little monkeys" and only pursued me for about 3 miles before giving up after one got shot, by a shotgun at less than 10 feet and yet it along with the others managed to leave. A well, enough ranting for me, or I'll start acting like Piro, author of the webcomic Megatokyo.

And for whoever asked, sorry I can't remember who it was, but I did read your review quite some time ago, and don't want to look for it now, no, they will not train for 23 billion years, that is just the time before Atlantis reaches the place where Earth will stand at that point.

My other story Origins of Hogwarts I will update soon, and hopefully I'll update both stories once more before the move next week and then update when I get back internet, but it might take me some time, hopefully not as long as since my last update.

Please RR


End file.
